100 Years
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Carrot kept his promise. "In a hundred years, will you come play with me again?" "You just want to do something wicked with me." "uh-huh." "Alright then, it's a promise." Where love is concerened, age is irrelevent. Carrot/Lake


**Dear Reader,**

**So my parents ask me to house sit for about two days while they go off with my brother to some baseball game or whatever. What do I do? Have a party? No. I watch Sorceror Hunters. This fanfic doesn't really have anything to do with the main plot, but everything to do with the episode "A Dreamy Girl At Lakeside". So yeah. I really did like that pairing. This took me, at tops, about a half hour to write. I posted it right after. Pardon the errors.  
**

**I don't own Sorceror Hunters.**

**I don't own the song A Hundred Years.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and friends. I love you all a lot. Some more than others.**

**Stay safe**

**Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was dying. Her human life peeling away. She had lost count of the pattern of centuries. How many times had she done this? Testing the souls of Humanity. She had lost count. But none of that mattered. Each test was different. This one the most so. The countless men, and even women, who had passed through her arms and had taken her heart hand never before given their own in return. This man who held her now gave just as much, if not more, than he was given. And she cherished it. Even after the waters had taken her back and she was once again no more than her name she remembered his words and waited for him to keep his promise.

"_In a hundred years, will you play with me again?"_

"_You just want to do something wicked with me don't you?"_

"_Uh-huh..."_

"_Alright... In a hundred years, I will..."_

"_It's a promise."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his wife died she had held his hand and smiled at him, that familiar sardonic curve of lips.

"There's nothing to hold you back anymore... I can't hold on anymore... Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He had smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... But there's still time... I'd rather stay here awhile with a pretty lady."

"Idiot, telling me such when I look like this..."

"Where beautiful women are concerned age is irrelevent."

"Pervert... Carrot?"

"Yes?"

"Tell her... That she's lucky... I don't envy her as much as I did before... Tell her..."

"I know... I know I-"

"Don't cry, Carrot..."

"M'not... Got something in my eye s'all..."

"Idiot... My foolish, Carrot..."

She never allowed him to say good-bye and he took a lock of her hair with him when he left.

They told him he was too old to be traveling. They warned him that he should at least take an escort. He ignored their advice. He was fine, he assured them. He hadn't felt this alive in years. He was traveling againe, the weather was fine, the air sweet. The women beautiful as ever. He did concede the fact that he would never get their on foot. A sure-tempered mule, almost as old as he was, pulled a small cart steadily over the familiar paths. Steadily even on the unfamiliar ones.

By the time he reached his destination he was exhausted. He left the mule, nick-named 'Brother', in the village and made the rest of his way on foot. After all of that sitting it felt good to be walking again and he traveled leisurely. He stopped often, more to smell the roses and admire the beautiful surroundings, than to let his aching joints rest.

He knew he was getting close when the sound of laughter reached his ears. Girlish and pretty. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, there pretty lady..." He called. She turned and her smile was brighter than sunshine on the water's surface.

"What do you want dirty old man?" She asked, skipping near.

"Hey now, I'm not a dirty old man, I'm a dirty young man!" He protested jokingly. She laughed. Her laughter ceased when he held out the sprig of berries to her.

"For the pretty lady, a token of my appreciation." He stated. She took the berries and tucked them into her ear.

"But I'm just a kid." She said in mild protestation. Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"For beautiful women, age is irrelevent." He told her. She smiled, brightly.

"Then the same should be said about handsome men." She told him. Gently she took his hand and tugged.

"Come play with me!" She said. He smiled and followed her.

"My name is Carrot, what's yours?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled, her blue-green eyes bright.

"I'm Lake." She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They played for as long as they could, but Carrot wasn't as young as he was before and they stopped often. She showed him the meadow near the lake and picked many flowers for him, arranging them just so. He told her stories from his youth, his adventures with his brother and friends, his ragtag family. They went walking up to the bluff and stopped for a rest there.

"I had a lot of fun today, Mr. Carrot." She said, hands clasped behind her back.

"So did I." He answered, legs dangling, "Say, Lake?"

"Yeah?"

"When I come back, do you want to play with me again?"

"You're just saying that because you want to do wicked things with me, don't you?"

"Uh-huh..."

"...Alright... It's a promise..." She said. He grinned.

"Yeah, a pro-" He turned to look at her. He blinked. She was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He made a meal of bread and dried fish that he had bought at the village earilier. He had been dozing for awhile when a girlish giggle woke him. The sun cast the water in a firey glow from the late afternoon light. He stood, joints popping painfully and again that sweet laugh rent the air. He looked around and there, in a nearby tree, sat a young woman. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Come join me." She beckoned, "I've been waiting for you." She hopped down and held out her hand. Instead of taking it he held out a sprig of berries for her.

"A token," He said, tucking it behind her ear, "of my admiration." She smiled and blushed. She took his hand and led him to the bluff.

"How beautiful..." He sighed, watching the herons fishing in the shallows. She leaned against him heavily.

"Mr. Carrot?" She whispered. He looked down and felt as if he were drowing in her gaze. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to his withered cheek, "Make me a woman..." Before he could answer she stood and smiled at him. In the wavering light of the sun and the song of evening she danced for him and he felt as if his heart would burst then and there. In the last flash of twilight he was nearly blinded and when his eyesight cleared she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire's glow cast a reddish light when she appeared to him, a beautiful woman. She joined him by the fire and he smiled and tucked the sprig behind her ear, petting her hair, marveling at it's softness.

"A token," He whispered, awed, "of my devotion." She kissed his cheek and helped him to stand. He leaned on her heavily, his limbs weighed down by the years. She took him to the bluff and sang to him and her voice was like magic. They said nothing, an understanding silence settling around them. She snuggled into him and he chuckled.

"Why would a woman as beautiful as you stay around a dirty old man like me." He asked. She smiled.

"Where handsome men are concerened, age is irrelevent." She told him. He laughed and held her close.

"Then the same should be said for beautiful women..." He told her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly dawn when he made his slow, staggering way onto the water. He waited, listening to the quiet as she made her own, slow halting way towards him. They smiled at each other and he tucked a sprig behind her ear.

"A token," He told her, "of my love..." She chuckled.

"And why would you love a wrinkled old woman?" She asked.

"Why would you love a wrinkled old man?" He countered, kissing her fingertips. She laughed and took his hand, leading him into the mist.

"In a hundred years, will you play with me again?" He asked her.

"You're just saying that because you want to do wicked things with me." She chuckled.

"Uh-huh." He agreed. She leaned against him and sighed happily.

"We'll see, love, we'll see..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where love is concerened, age is irrelevant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm 15... for a moment  
caught in between 10 and 20  
and I'm just dreamining  
counting the ways to where you are

I'm 22... for a moment  
and she feels better than ever  
and we're on fire  
making our way back from mars

I'm 33... for a moment  
still the man,  
but you see I'm a they  
a kid on the way, babe  
a family on my mind

I'm 45... for moment  
the sea is high  
and I'm heading into crisis  
chasing the years of my life

15 there's still time for you  
time to buy and time to lose  
yourself  
within a morning star

15... I'm all right with you  
15... there's never a wish  
better than this  
when you've only got a hundred years  
to live

As time goes by  
suddenly, "oh why?"  
another blink of the eye  
67 is gone  
the sun is getting high  
we're moving on

I'm 99... for a moment  
in time for just another moment  
and I'm just dreamin'  
countin' the ways to where you are

15... there's still time for you  
22... I feel her too  
33... your on your way  
everday's a new day

15... there's still time for you  
24... it's time to choose  
15... there's never a wish  
better than this  
when you've only got a hundred years  
to live


End file.
